Behind Every Cup of Coffee
by OneGreatSong
Summary: Gunther thinks of every friend, while Rachel, Joey, Pheobe, and Ross miss Monica and Chandler. Please review!
1. Behind the counter

"They're back!" Gunther thought, with spite and love at the same time. "They" were Monica, Chandler, Joey, Phoebe, Rachel, and Ross. "I _hate_ Ross!" Gunther told himself as he and Rachel started to sit on the couch. As he watched the familiar group of friends sit on the red couch at The Central Perk, he realized Monica and Chandler were missing. At least Rachel was there. But where were Chandler and Monica?

" I miss Monica," Phoebe sighed. " And, no offense Ross, I'm surprised I just said that."

" Phoebe!" Rachel exclaimed. " She's one of your best friends!"

" What's wrong with my sister? " Ross asked.

" She's just so intense and shrill." Phoebe told Ross.

" What about Chandler?" Joey asked, missing his best friend.

" I forgot about Chandler," Phoebe and Rachel said.

Gunther wanted to scream. Sure, he wasn't invited to Chandler and Monica's wedding, and he didn't know where they were, and they didn't include him in some of their activities, let alone try to be his friend, but they gave him money and invited him to their Halloween party. They were always there, and the closest thing to friends he had. Rachel wouldn't even give him the time of day, but she was gorgeous in Gunther's eyes. Why would she date Ross? He was a paleontologist, a worrywart, and used way too much gel in his hair. Gunther had finally gotten enough guts to tell Rachel he loved her, but she rejected him and went to Ross. Soon though, Rachel would fall under Gunther's charm.

" It's just not the same without Chandler and Monica!" Joey yelled, tears appearing through the corners of his eyes. Chandler was his best friend. He was the person Joey loved the most, and didn't judge Joey too harshly. Joey knew he was a pig, but he was famous, and girls loved him. After he slept with girls, he dumped them, but it was fun. Maby it was time for him to settle down though.

" I know," Rachel sobbed, standing up. " I'm going back to my apartment," she told everyone.

"What apartment?" Ross asked, hoping Rachel would stay with him.

" Oh my God!" Rachel exclaimed. " I forgot I don't live here anymore!"

" You can live with me," Ross said, in an obviously hopeful voice. Rachel agreed in a heartbeat.

" Let's go . . . take care of some stuff," Ross told Rachel. With a wink and a giggle, Rachel took his hand, and together they left the Central Perk.

" Why don't they just say, "Let's go make out?" Phoebe asked Joey.

Gunther wanted to scream. " Rachel, you're mine!" He thought to himself. He watched Phoebe and Joey leave the café, then went back to his job, missing Rachel and hating Ross the entire time.


	2. Oh my God

**Note from Disclaimer: Please write reviews. These stories may not be great, but there's better to come!**

" Oh my God! Why can't you stop crying?" Monica yelled at Jack, her new adopted son. "Be more like your sister!" Jack's twin sister, Erica, was sleeping soundly in her carseat in the backseat of Monica's porsche.

" Honey, you promised you wouldn't be anal and shrill until they were at leat one month old," Chandler told his wife, hoping she would find it funny. Unfortunately, she didn't.

" You'll never learn, will you?" Monica asked Chandler, avoiding his sarcastic comments. Nothing about this day was right. She was crying and yelling and could not control her emotions.She wanted chocolate, and she wanted it now. She wanted to kill Chandler and kiss him at the same time. " Are we going to be there soon?" She asked Chandler, needing a bathroom immediately.

" You just went to the bathroom twenty minutes ago," Chandler said, exasperated at the traffic, at Jack, and Monica.

" I'm going to be sick, " Monica yelled, then stuck her head out the window. Chandler veered to the side of the road, where Monica 's last cup of Central Perk coffee was now on the pavement.

" We'll be home soon," Chandler told Monica, hoping it was really true. Only ten miles to go.

" We're here," Monica shouted as Chandler carried her over the threshold of their new house. She jumpeed out of his arms, then ran to the bathroom. Chandler put Jack and Erica in their bassinet, then went outside to supervise the movers.

" Guess who?" Chandler hold that annoying voice that cut right through him as he turned around to see Janice.

" What are you doing here?" Chandler asked her, hoping this was a nightmare.

" Where's Monica?" Janice asked. When Chandler told her she was horribly car sick, Janice ran to him and kissed him so hard Chandler thought his lips would fall out. " When you told me you were still in love with me, I dumped my ex-husband and moved in, to wait until you and Monica divorce," Janice told Chandler, taking the look of shock on his face as a good thing. She heard Monica come downstairs, so Janice ran away, telling Chandler to come next door at midnight.

" Oh my God," Chandler sank into the chair in the middle of his foyer and cried. " She's back," he told Monica. " We're moving."

"Oh my God," Monica said after Chandler explained the whole story. Oh my God was right. She had twin babies, a neighbor wanting to break her heart, and more then one thing in the oven. Monica needed to get to the store immediately.


	3. I need you

" Kill the person who's calling," Rachel mumbled, sleepy and annoyed the next morning. She and Ross had arranged for Rachel to move into Ross's apartment, and her stuff would arrive today. She was entangled in Ross's sheets, annoyed to be awakened before 10 on a day she didn't have to work. Which was everyday from now on, because she currently didn't have a job. Later, when Ross was deciding where to put Rachel's things, she would be on job interviews at all fashion stores.

" Monica wants to talk to you," Ross gave the phone to Rachel.

" What? Don't you know better then to call me this early," Rachel snapped.

" You need to come here now," Monica whimpered. Rachel could tell by Monica's voice that she was really upset.

" What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

" Janice is my neighbor, she's trying to seduce Chandler, Jack won't stop crying while Erica is not making a noise, and ...and ..."

" I'm on my way," Rachel said. " Do you need me to bring anything?"

" I don't know. I don't know how long I'll need you and Phoebe."

" Alright," Rachel said. " I'm going to hang up now and get ready."

" Wait!" Monica yelled. " Can you bring a pregnency test?"


	4. Sweet Talk

**Note from Author: Please write reviews!!**

" Phoebe, drive faster!" Rachel screamed, sticking her finger out the window to the man tailgating them.

" I'm trying!" Phoebe yelled, honking at the man in front of her. " He's only going twenty over the speed limit," she screamed, tailgating him so close that if he stopped they would surely crash.

" Oh, no, Phoebe!" Rachel shrieked. " There's a cop behind you. " Quick, pull down your top!" The taxi swerved over to the side of the road, and Rachel and Phoebe put on their cutest faces as the cop walked over to Phoebe's window.

" Hello, officer," Phoebe said, her eyes never leaving his. " Were we driving a bit fast?" She stuck out her lower lip, and elbowed Rachel to say something about the police officer.

" A bit fast?" The cop repeated, a disgusted look on his face. " We had you going at 90 miles per hour."

" I'm so sorry, officer . . . " Rachel struggled to read his name tag.

" It's Russelle," the police officer said, clearly having a change of mind.

" Officer Muscle, I mean, Russelle," Rachel pretended to stammer, batting her eyes and putting on a cute smile. " You know, I had a dream about a cop last night. He looked just like you, and we . . . well, I probably shouldn't tell you what we did next."

" Can you please just give us a warning, and we promise we'll drive slowly next time," Phoebe grinned, knowing they wouldn't get a ticket.

" Sure," Officer Russelle said. " Just drive carefully next time. I don't want you to get hurt." The cop drove away, and Phoebe started to drive again.

" The dream thing works every time." Rachel grinned, then remembered Monica. " What if Monica's pregnant?" She asked Phoebe.

" I don't think that's possible," Phoebe said. " I thought Chandler's best swimmers wouldn't get off their recliner chairs."

" But she's showing all the signs," Rachel said.

" I feel bad for Chandler," Phoebe said, pulling up to Monica's house.


End file.
